Do they really love me?
by CID Daya's lover
Summary: The daughter of Grace Hope Potter-Black and Adam Alexander Black has always been ignored in favor of her cousin. When she uses a strong forgetfulness potion on her parents, how will everyone deal with the consequences? Who's wrong and who's right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi 👋 Potter fans, I am 🆕 here and I hope that you like my story and all review are accepted**

**X-X-X-X**

**Important note to tell you all readers, viewers and reviewers, I will post the chapters of this story slowly because I am writing the story and DaCatOfAdventure correct it and helps me alot so please wait patiently for the chapters of this story **

**X-X-X-X**

**Do they really love me?**

**Here the story starts **

In a dark cell, a seventeen year old girl was sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the moon. She was wearing grey and black prison clothes, smiling sadly. A dementor passed by, and she felt cold and a flash of guilt arise inside of her. She knew why she was here, she had committed a crime against her family. However, she was not ashamed of what she did, just revisiting memories of her parents and cousin, whom she hated with her entire heart. Because of him, she lost everything. She knew what she was thinking was unfair, but she did not care about it even a bit. If he hadn't been there, she would have not hurt her parents. Her thoughts were interrupted as the bright moon was blocked by a shadow of a person.

"Don't you want to greet your uncle?" Lucius asked.

She stared at him blankly and Lucius removed his hood from his head, smiling at her kindly.

"Why did you do that to them?"

She looked at his face blankly and did not answer his question. Lucius took a deep breath and looked his niece in the eye, "I have a trial for you. Narcissa is very worried, and Draco was admitted to come here and see you.

Still, she did not say anything, staring at him blankly.

"Sirius was trying to get you a trial with me, and Snape has been trying to find a antidote for the potion you gave to your parents," Lucius said, "You made a very strong potion, the antidote you gave to Snape is not working.

Still, she didn't say a word, so Lucius continued, "You are coming with me right now so that you can fix everything"

She smile sadly, looking down at the ground for a moment. "What is there to fix?" she asked, "They choose him over me, so it would be good if they forget me."

"Albus told me to bring you, and Snape needs your help with the antidote."

"Get Hermione Granger."

"Destiny, don't joke about something serious like this!"

"Granger can make any potion..."

"She couldn't do it."

"Then I can't do it either! If she can't, then how could I?"

"You like it or not, I am taking you home now," Lucius said.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't waste your time." Destiny said stubbornly, turning away from him.

Lucius turned toward the guard.

"Don't!" She yelled angrily.

The Azkaban guard opened the cell and Lucius took her hand, leading her to the office.

"Are you sure, sir, that you want to take her out with you?" The man in the office asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I have the papers here," Lucius took out a small stack of papers and put them on the desk, "Kingsley Shacklebolt signed them himself."

"It doesn't look like she wants to go with you."

Lucius turned around slightly to look behind himself and saw Destiny trying to free herself, glaring daggers at him.

"How much long will it take, Hunter?"

"Sir, you have to bring her back here after your work is done..."

Hunter checked the papers, making sure everything was in order.

"You can take her now, but remember my words."

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Destiny yelled, tugging her arm away from him, using all of her weight to lean backwards while prying away at his fingers.

Lucius ignored her.

"Thank you very much, Hunter."

Lucius took Destiny outside and pushed her into a boat, "Be quiet."

Destiny sat angrily, facing away from Lucius, who waved his wand to make the boat move.

Then, he gave Destiny an extra wand that he had been carrying.

"I'm a criminal, I can't have a wand," Destiny said, in a tone of voice that just screamed, duh.

Lucius told her to take it, so she did, feeling a familiar and nostalgic flood of warmth from her hand.

The wand chooses the wizard or witch

Destiny remembered what core her wand was, a unicorn tail hair and dragon heartstring core, blackthorn wood, and fifteen inches long. She was so lost in the past that she missed almost the entire ten-minute boat ride to the Black-Potter house.

"Who is in the house?" Destiny asked, turning to look at Lucius for the first time since they left.

"I don't know. When I went to pick you up, Sirius, Remus, and their wives were there with Albus, Snape, and McGonagall.

"I hope I don't see that stupid chosen boy for once," Destiny grumbled, crossing her arms.

Destiny and Lucius entered the house and immediately two people and an elf hugged Destiny. Destiny headr a familiar woman's voice say, "You're back, Destiny."

"Mistress! Oh, my kind hearted mistress is back to Angel Elfle, now Elfle won't let her mistress go anywhere but home!"

A boy spoke, "I am glad that you are back with us. Don't worry about anything sis, father will make everything alright."

Destiny hugged them and said, "I'm sorry I lost it, I couldn't take it anymore."

"No princess," Narcissa said, kissing Destiny's forehead, "it's not your fault, everyone loses their temper sometimes, it's natural."

"You bottled up your feelings for a long time, so it just came out in the wrong way," the boy comforted.

"I know," Destiny said sadly, "Where are they?"

"In their room," the elf told her, "Everyone is there."

"Let's go."

Destiny looked around, seeing a photo on the wall and went to her parents room with the Malfoys and the elf behind her. When she opened the door, immediately a boy started to shout at her, "How dare you come back to this house after what you did to your parents?!"

Destiny ignored him as always and looked at her parents. Her parents were sitting on the bed, reading a book, and when she cleared her throat they looked up, not recognizing her.

"Mr. Adam Alexander Black and Mrs. Grace Hope Potter-Black, do you recognise me in any way?" Destiny asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. My wife might."

"No, I don't recognize you," Grace said.

Destiny smiled sadly, splitting into five more of herself, "Do you guys remember them?"

"No," Grace said like it was obvious, "who are they and who are you?"

"We are your daughters."

"No," Adam denied, "it can't be. Grace and I didn't want a child and we didn't have one, our one and only child is Harry, whom they adopted after the downfall of Voldemort

"They are Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina Black, do you remember them?" Destiny asked again.

"No."

"It worked!" Mia, one of the five girls that had appeared, said.

"Completely worked."

"What did you do to them?!" The boy who had been yelling before asked angrily.

"Shut the fuck up, Harry James Potter, or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"What did you do to them?!" Harry asked again.

One of the other girls spoke casually, "They did not want us and they replaced us with you, so we gave them a powerful forgetfulness potion that we made ourselves."

"Why did you do it?" Sirius said from an armchair near the window.

"Asking us like you don't know Mr. Black," Hazel, one of the five that had appeared said.

"Stop calling me like that for fucking heaven's sake!"

"Whatever." Evika spoke, rolling her eyes.

"What did you call us here for?"

Snape spoke next, "You gave me the antidote but it wasn't working, I didn't understand at first, but now I do." "We are not going to make the antidote," one of the girls protested. "If you don't, you may sent to Azkaban again."

"We don't care about it!"

"I don't want a bright student to rot away in Azkaban just because of her parents' mistake!"

"We are firm in our decision," Evika said.

"Destiny, Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina, don't ruin your life by letting yourself be ruled by your negative emotions," McGonagall told them sternly.

Destiny turned around to face Lucius, "Uncle Lucy, please take me back. I don't want to help them. My parents are happy now."

"That's not true!" Narcissa protested.

"Do they even remember that I exist in this house?" Destiny asked angrily, "Do they even remember my birthday? Do they even remember when was the last time they tucked me in the bed? Do they even know what I like to eat, wear and do in my free time?!" She was yelling now, "No one knows that I have feelings! Nobody invited me to Mr. Black or Mr. Lupin's wedding! I don't have any friends except you, Draco, William, Angel Elfle, Professor Snape, Samantha and Uncle Lucy..."

Destiny trailed off looking exhausted for a moment, "No one in this room knows that I even exist! It's always Harry Potter. What he wants and what he feels! Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that... I'm fed up with it all! Let it be like this forever! I'm not doing the antidote, I belong in Azkaban!"

"Sis..." Draco whispered after a moment of silence.

"Draco," Destiny said, "my feelings mean nothing. Please take me back to Azkaban, please, I beg you, or I might do something I will regret forever. What I did right now is not regrettable and I am happy for what I did for them. They don't need to remember me."

Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina hugged Destiny and disappeared. Draco hugged Destiny too, and she began to cry, holding on tightly.

"Just give them the potion and you can stay with us forever. You don't have to see anyone in this room ever again," Draco said.

"Okay," Destiny said, turning to Elfle, "Get my potion set Elfle, I need your help."

"Everything is prepared, mistress."

Draco took Destiny to her room and Angel Elfle followed them. In Destiny's parents' room, Narcissa began to speak, "I warned you before. I don't blame her. I told Adam and Grace that this could happen but they continued to ignore her."

"I warned Adam and Grace to keep an eye out for Destiny..." Andy said, looking sad.

"I didn't know why Destiny changed until now. She always hated being around Adam, Grace and Harry. I tried to talk to her but she never said anything."

"I'll go check on her," Snape stood up to leave the room, and McGonagall stood up too.

"I'm coming with you, Severus."

The two went to Destiny's room. Inside, Destiny was making the antidote with Draco and Angel Elfle helping her. The teachers entered her room and McGonagall was shocked to see that the room looked exactly the same as when Destiny was two years old. The room was painted rainbow, photos of Destiny and her family hanging on the wall, and three bunk beds bought when Destiny was two. Six small chairs and a table were near the corner of the room, and McGonagall sat on one, looking at Destiny sadly.

"I don't need your sympathy," Destiny said, not looking up from the antidote.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

"I tried to get their attention and I had the Malfoy, Professor Snape and Elfle. I did not want to embarrass my so-called parents and I did not want to be seen as attention-seeking. I was already surrounded by people that could help, hear my views, thoughts, feelings and ideas. Let's go and finish this potion in front of Mr and Mrs Black."

Snape cast a featherlight charm on the cauldron to make it lighter, and Destiny carried it to her parents' room, placing it in the center. She slit into five more of herself and they each cut a small part of their hair and put it in the cauldron, adding the needed ingredients. They waited for fifteen minutes, when Harry asked, "Will it work?

"It worked on Alexander," Evika said, "so it should work on them too."

"You used the potion on my brother!" Ron yelled.

"-With my permission." Alexander cut in, stopping Ron from saying more.

"It could have backfired!"

"It did not. Shut up, Ron."

"Just because you love her doesn't mean that you do whatever she wants!" Ron continued angrily.

"Can you both stop it?" Alvina glared at them, "We might forget the main ingredient of the potion."

After five minutes Destiny, Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina put their memories in the cauldron and the potion turned white.

"The potion is ready," Evika said.

Tisha put the potion in a tall glass and gave it to Destiny, who gave it to her parents.

"Drink it in one go or else it could harm you," Destiny warned.

"What type of harm?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing much," Mia said, "just some mood swings and they can forget about us anytime."

Adam and Grace drank the potion in one go and felt a headache forming. A few minutes later they saw Destiny, who turned around to look at everyone else.

"They are alright." She announced.

"My head hurts like hell!" Adam complained.

"That's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Nothing," Tisha replied.

"My work is done here. I have to go back to Azkaban now." Destiny started to leave, but Adam interrupted her, "Why do you have to go to Azkaban?"

"None of your business," Mia said rudely.

"I am your father," Adam replied.

"At last he remembered that," Evika said.

"Evika, remember that he is your father. Give him some respect," Grace reprimanded.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed.

"Stay out of it, Potter!" Tisha yelled at him.

"Tisha!" Grace reprimanded again.

"Enough!" Destiny yelled, "I have had enough of this… We should have never cured you! Even now, you both want Harry Potter! I, Destiny Hope Black, declare from now on I am no longer a daughter of Adam Alexander Black and Grace Hope Potter-Black. I won't stay with Harry, I will not protect him. I'll go against the prophecy, I don't want anyone to find me! I hate you both! I hate every single person in this room!"

Destiny looked at Harry, "You won, Harry James Potter. My parents are yours now."

Destiny was about to leave again, but Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Let me go, Hermione!"

"You need us and we need you! You once told me that we need each other, no matter the situation. You just need someone to hear your feelings and trust you. We need to lean on each other's shoulder. You were always there for us and, true, we did not try to help you whenever you needed us. We want you to stay!"

"Let's help them," Alvina said, "but we are not going to stay here."

"Hermione," Destiny spoke, "I don't trust anyone in this room except you, Ginny and Alexander. You three were there for me. I'm so exhausted with everything. I wanted a normal family life, it never happened, but the Malfoy accepted me as their own daughter. For me, they have been my family since I was six years old. I gave up on my parents. I will help but I'm leaving. Elfle, let's go home"

"Yes, mistress."

"Draco," Lucius said, "stay with her until we come home."

"Yes, father."

"Elfle," Narcissa told the elf, "feed her something."

"Yes, mistress." Destiny's sisters disappeared and Elfle held Draco and Destiny's hands.

"Can I come with you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ginny!"

"Floo, say Draco's room." Destiny said quickly.

"I will be there in few minutes with Alexander and Hermione."

Elfle disapparated with Destiny and Draco.

"Ginny have you lost your bloody mind?!" Ron yelled, "She is dangerous and she won't think twice before hurting you!"

"I trust her, Ron! I know her much better than you. Mom and dad wouldn't accepted her as Alexander's girlfriend if she was dangerous."

"She has completely brainwashed you!"

"Ron, just because she is friends with Draco and his family does not mean that she is evil! You and Harry did not give her a chance to tell us how she felt and you both have been insulting and almost body shaming her in front of everybody in school. Harry, you called her a whore in front of everyone in the Yule ball. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. You both were taking advantage of her and you both should be glad that she didn't hurt should be thanking Draco, Samantha, and Williams for keeping her calm. Come on, Alex, Ginny, Let's go!" Hermione yelled, whirling around and leaving the room as Alexander and Ginny followed her to the hall to floo. Grace asked, "Adam when was this prophecy about Destiny made?"

Everyone turned to face her, shocked.

Adam took a deep breath and began to speak slowly, "When you were six months pregnant with our daughter... When my great-grandmother was dying she said that our daughter would protect Harry until she died."

"Why you fucking didn't tell me?!"

"You were already having a hard time with the pregnancy, I didn't want to worry you more with the prophesy.

"Why you did not tell me till now?"

"I did not know how to bring up the topic…"

"I can't fucking believe that you hid something with this much importance. Who else knows about the prophecy?" Grace asked, turning to everyone in the room.

"No one, not even Siri."

Grace looked at Sirius.

"I didn't know anything until now," Sirius said.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Grace asked, looking at Adam for a second before turning to Albus.

"I didn't know," he said.

"What did Destiny do to us, and why did she shout about curing me and Grace?" Adam asked.

"She gave you and Grace something to drink and you guys forgot about her completely," Sarah explained.

"She gave us a forgetfulness potion?"

"None of us know exactly what she gave you," Remus replied.

"I can only guess that she made a strong forgetfulness potion and added her secret ingredients. I am not shocked that she made this much strong potion for her age and actually used it on you both." Snape said.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Ted Tonks asked.

"She is one of my favourite and brightest students and my assistant after school hours. She used to ask me lots of questions about potions and how to make them stronger but I did not know what she was doing. Once, she asked me what can she do to strengthen the forgetfulness potion, but I thought that she was just asking out of curiosity. When she told me how to make the antidote, she did not give the secret ingredients so the potion did not work."

"So that's what she was doing during her summer holidays!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"What?" Adam asked her.

"She was working on a potion during her summer holidays for the last two years. . She always used to do something so we did not give it too much attention."

"When is her trial?" Grace asked.

"A week later." Lucius said.

"It's all my fault," Adam lamented, "I should have not neglected her…"

"What's the point of blaming now? Let's prepare for the trial and hope that everything goes well."

"But aunty-" Harry started, but Grace interrupted him.

"Harry, she's my daughter and I can't see her in Azkaban because of my mistakes!"

"I'll help," Sirius offered.

"No…" Adam said, "It's our mistake, so Grace and I should fix it ourselves once and for all. I know it's going to be hard to win her trust now, but I can't live with a guilt of losing her."

"We want Molly, Arthur, and Severus to help." Grace told them.

"Help with what?"

"You guys know Destiny much better than Adam and I, so we want some memories from you, it might help us a lot."

"Arthur and I would love to help you with anything relating to Destiny," Molly told her.

"Thank you, Molly," Adam and Grace said in unison.

"Alrighty, let's get into the work!' Adam said, standing up straighter.

Grace - I will get the pensieve and Adam I mainly want to see the prophecy of our daughter

Adam - Yes Grace

Lucius and Narcissa - We will leave now and we will meet you afterwards

Adam and Grace - OK

Narcissa and Lucius used the floo to go home. In Draco's room, Destiny was laying on Draco's king size bed and staring at the ceiling. Suddenly her view was disturbed by her boyfriend who kissed her on the lips. Destiny did not respond, but hugged him and asked, "How are they?"

"They're fine. What about you?" Alexander asked.

"Betrayed as usual,"

Destiny remarked, "and I missed you"

"I missed you too."

Draco groaned loudly, "Can you both please stop it already?"

"Get lost. What happened after I left?" Destiny asked.

"Arguments," Ginny said.

"About?" Draco asked.

Hermione answered, "Harry and Ron didn't want us to come here."

"Potter and Weasley need to sort out their priorities. Potter should really get away from Destiny's parents and leave Destiny alone."

"Draco," Destiny said sternly, "let it go. I disowned my parents, let Harry be happy with them."

Angel Elfle entered the room with tea, snacks and dinner for Destiny. Lucius and Narcissa arrived by floo. They hugged Destiny and kissed her cheeks and head. William also arrived by floo and said, "I'm so glad that you're back home."

"I sent him an owl when we got home," Draco explained.

"What actually happened?" William asked, "I sent Samantha an owl too."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Destiny said.

"Okay, let's talk about the new school year!" William suggested.

"I don't know if I could come to school anymore," Destiny told him.

"Don't worry about anything," Narcissa said comfortingly, "Lucius and I will handle everything, just worry about your N.E.W.T.s and your future. Now, finish your dinner and do whatever you want or go to bed."

"What about Azkaban?" Destiny asked.

"I talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt and he's letting us keep you inside the house, but aurors are patrolling outside to keep an eye on you and your movements."

"I'll stay here with Destiny," Alexander said.

"I will prepare the guest rooms for Hermione, Samantha and Ginny," Narcissa informed them, "William can stay with Draco, and Alexander can stay with Destiny. Destiny, stay inside the house, and if you want to go outside, tell me or Lucius. Don't go anywhere outside of the borders of the wards and keep your occlumency strong."

"Okay," Destiny agreed.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Ginny promised as Destiny and Alexander left.

"Thanks, guys," Destiny said as she walked away.

When Alexander and Destiny arrived in her room, Alexander put the tray on a table,"Eat, or else I'll be sharing a room with Ginny."

Destiny saw the tray, there was roasted chicken with corn, beetroot and beans, nuts, salad, corned beef cheese sandwich, cauldron cakes, pumpkin milkshake with peppermint ice-cream on top and steak and kidney pie.

"Elfle has made way too much, share with me?"

"Trust me," Alexander said, "you need to eat it all, you haven't had anything for a few days."

Destiny sat on the armchair and started to eat her dinner while Alexander was reading her homework and making remarks about it. After 45 minutes, Destiny asked, "Did you finish your homework?"

"I didn't even start it" he laughed, "but look at you, homework finished and having fun!"

"I still can't believe that they want him more than me…" Destiny said sadly.

Alexander hugged her, "But I want you. Let's hope they let you go. Besides, your mom is definitely going to be angry with your dad about the prophesy, and when they find out about what Harry called you, I'm sure they'll ground him for the rest of his life."

"I wish they would abandon him." Destiny said.

Alexander said nothing and kissed her head, hugging her tightly.

They were quiet for a long time. 30 minutes later, Destiny spoke, "I'm sorry I said that…"

"You want them to yourself," Alexander comforted, holding her closer, ''don't apologize, I totally understand you... Let's go to sleep, you look exhausted."

"Okay," Destiny whispered.

Destiny and Alexander hugged in their sleep, laying on Destiny's king size bed. A few hours later, Lucius and Narcissa entered Destiny's room and looked at Destiny sadly. Lucius and Narcissa sit on the edge of the bed and Narcissa gently brushed Destiny's hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"Can you free her?" Narcissa asked.

"We can only try," Lucius replied, "Let's hope that Harry does not interfere, or else it will be difficult. Grace and Adam should choose their side."

"I will do anything for Destiny," Narcissa said solemnly.

"I know you would, but right now we should have some patience or else everything will go wrong. We have to keep a close eye on Destiny."

"You are right," Narcissa agreed.

"We should talk to Adam and Grace."

"We should help them and teach Destiny strong occlumency."

"Okay."

Narcissa held onto Destiny's hand, and they were all quiet until Lucius spoke, "I hate this Weasley boy near my princess."

Narcissa looked over to Lucius and smiled, "It's her life, her decision is more important than ours."

Lucius and Narcissa kissed Destiny's forehead and whispered, "We love you." Then, they went back to their room to sleep.

**X-X-X-X**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DaCatOfAdventure** \- I don't want them to think that we are taking too much time to post the next chapter of the story

**Thanks for the reviews **

**X-X-X-X **

**There will be lots of memories from this chapter **

**X-X-X-X**

**Here the story starts**

A week later everyone was in the courtroom. Everyone was sitting in their place. Adam and Grace were sitting impatiently and worried about their daughter Destiny. The Malfoy family, Samantha and William sat with Grace, Harry and Adam. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his place with his assistants. Destiny entered the room with two dementors and four aurors. Destiny without seeing anyone she sat on the chair in the middle of the room where everyone could see her. The chain on the chair didn't do anything to her and she smiled but did not look up. After ten minutes Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat and spoke, "Today we are here for the trial of Destiny Hope, Mia, Tisha Hazel, Evika and Alvina Black, daughters of Adam Alexander Black and Grace Hope Potter-Black."

"I am not their daughter," Destiny said without looking up.

"Excuse me?" Kingsley asked incredulously.

"I am not the daughter of Mr. Adam Alexander Black and Mrs. Grace Hope Potter-Black. I disowned them a week ago. Now my guardians, or should I say my now parents, are the Malfoys. My so-called parents made the Malfoys my guardians and godparents when my sisters and I were born. My so-called parents disowned me when Harry came into our lives," she said, still not looking up.

"I would like you to split into Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina," Kingsley said.

Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina appeared in front of everyone and sat on the chairs provided to them by aurors. None were looking up. Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat again and asked, "Do you six feel guilty for what you did to your parents, Adam and Grace Black?"

"No, we do not feel guilty for our actions," Tisha spoke.

"I don't know why you are wasting your time. We are saying that we don't belong here, we belong in azkaban forever," Hazel said.

"Everyone deserves a trial," Kingsley protested.

"Yeah, right!" Destiny drawled.

"Sit quietly," Narcissa reprimanded.

"As you wish, Aunt Cissy!"

Kingsley cleared his throat for the third time and asked, "Why did you give such a strong forgetfulness potion to your parents?"

"They are not our parents, so don't say it again and again!" Mia fumed.

"We gave them that because they can forget about us permanently and live happily with Harry forever," Evika explained calmly, and Alvina continued for her, "We were exhausted from trying to get their attention, only being scolded and punished if we ever succeeded."

"Explain," Kingsley told them.

"We are bored of explaining everything, so let's see it," Alvina taunted.

"Okay," Kingsley sighed, "Bring the pensieve."

An auror brought the pensieve to the middle of the room and the auror kept his wand on Destiny's head to take a memory from her. The auror stirred the memory into the pensieve for a while before speaking, "Projecto."

* * *

**(Memory starts)**

In Destiny's room, Destiny was writing her History of Magic essay and her sisters were doing their homework. Mia was doing Potions, Tisha was doing Transfiguration, Hazel was doing Herbology, Evika was doing Astronomy and Alvina was doing Defence Against the Dark Arts. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Destiny spoked, "Fuck off, Potter."

"It's me," Hermione responded from the other side of the door, "may I please come in?"

Alvina opened the door and said, "Yes, you, Ginny, and Alex may come in."

Alexander, Ginny and Hermione entered the room and Alexander split into five more of himself and they kissed their girlfriend and Alexander hugged Destiny from behind.

"You work too hard," Alexander told her, "just take a break."

"I'm done with my homework." She told him.

Alexander kissed her neck and Destiny turned around to kiss him passionately.

"I am so glad you both found each other at last," Ginny told them.

"I can't believe that after school you both are planning to get married," Hermione said.

"It's not confirmed yet," Alex said, "but we can always dream about it!"

"If I get married," Destiny said, " I would love you, Ginny and Samantha to be my maids of honour."

"I would love too!" Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "Me too."

"Anyway," Tisha began "what brings you guys here?"

"Ron is with Harry so we thought to see you," Ginny answered.

"What are they doing now?" Evika asked

"Nothing much, just chatting," Hermione told her, "Do your parents know what you guys are planning to do after school?"

"We wish they would," Hazel said, and Mia continued for her, "We are invisible to them. I think they don't need to know, and they probably wouldn't bother to come to the wedding. Why waste the time and energy if all they care about is Harry?"

"They have the right to know!" Hermione protested.

"Leave it," Destiny said, changing the topic, "How are your relationships with your boyfriends?"

"We're doing great," Hermione said with a smile.

"Are they treating you well?" Mia interrogated.

"Yes," Ginny told her, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Good." Hazel said.

"Can I copy your homework?" Alex asked out of nowhere.

"No way," Destiny said, "Say, what really brings you here?"

"Mom's planning a feast for Ginny's birthday and she wants everyone to come," Alex explained "She mainly wants you to be there."

"Uncle Lu might not let me go," Destiny said sadly.

"Why?" Ginny asked

"You know him very well, Ginny," Mia said, "Don't worry about it, we will try to be there, but most of your family hates us."

"Dad and mom love you, Fred and George are starting to like you because of your help with their joke shop, Bill and Charlie are starting to like you because of Fleur. She has been talking a lot about you and how you helped her in her tasks, how you were friendly to her, helpful, and taught her English in your free time," Ginny told her, "Only Percy and Ron hate your guts. Destiny, it's my birthday, please come?"

Destiny looked at her sisters, and Alvina made the decision for them, "Let's go."

"We'll come if we can leave whenever we want," Mia said.

"I'm okay with that," Ginny spoke.

"Will your damn boyfriend be there?" Evika asked.

"Harry will be there," Ginny said, "he has been to my birthday every year."

"We'll be there if William is coming because we don't want to lose our minds," Mia said.

Hermione opened her mouth and hesitated before speaking, "Could you please check my potions homework and my essay?"

"Mine too!" Ginny said.

"Don't use my girlfriend," Alex grumbled, annoyed.

Destiny ignored him and said, "I'm happy to help you both."

"What is your mom's going to make for the feast?" Alvina asked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't have a clue."

Suddenly there was a pop and Hazel turned around and saw Angel Elfle.

"Any messages?" she asked.

"I is coming here to check if you want something and Master Draco sent his homework with me so that you can correct it." Elfe told them.

"You know, you could be a good teacher at Hogwarts," Alex teased.

"I would prefer to be a stay-at-home mom like aunt Cissa" Destiny turned to Elfe, "You may go, Angel, I will call you when I am done"

Elfle bowed and disapparated with a crack. They were talking to each other while Destiny, Mia, Evika and Alvina checked their homework for mistakes. After forty five minutes, Hermione and Ginny went to Harry's room while leaving Destiny and Alexander alone. Alex kissed her on her lips and neck.

"Al, please no, not here, not in this house," Destiny told him.

Alexander moved away, "You should talk to them about how you feel."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Destiny pleaded.

"Fine," Alex said, "What happened last weekend that made you grounded?"

"Same," Destiny replied, bored.

"Say it," Alex told her.

"I hung scar boy upside down and used a permanent sticking charm on his face with his favourite quidditch female players while no one was in the house. I went to Samantha's house, but you know my parents, they believe him, not me."

Alexander laughed, holding onto his stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" He wheezed.

"He kept annoying me about his homework and tried to make me clean his room and his stupid tree house," Destiny grumbled.

Alex changed the topic, "Would you like to go on a date this weekend?"

"I need to think about it," Destiny teased.

"Yeah, your uncle," Alex said.

Destiny laughed when she saw his reaction, "I would love to come," and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Ginny's voice.

"Lunch is ready!" She said happily.

They both went down and sat in their places.

"Late again!" Harry taunted.

Destiny - Mind your work Potter

"Can't you check the time and come for lunch? Look at Harry, he is younger than you but he is on time!"

"Yeah," Destiny grumbled under her breath, "he's just perfect."

"Did you say anything?" Adam asked.

"Nothing."

Grace sat beside her husband and served lunch. Destiny was about to eat her food when Harry said, "Auntie, Destiny took my firebolt and tried to burn it and she messed up all my homework and put color changing potions in my shampoo! She shrinked all my clothes and cut my hair!"

Destiny could feel her temper rising but she tried to control it. She knew sooner or later she was going to do something she would regret.

"She burned my breakfast on purpose!"

"I did not," Destiny informed them, "I was not in the kitchen the whole morning."

"Destiny," Grace said, "I can't believe that you are lying in front of us."

"I am not!" Destiny shouted angrily, "I did not do anything. I was in my room the whole morning till now doing my homework."

"You were being rude to Kreacher," Ron said.

"I didn't even know when Kreacher came home to check on Harry!"

"Ron," Alex said angrily, "mind your own business."

"I'm telling the truth!" Ron protested.

"I don't even know what you and Harry had for breakfast, and trust me, I don't even know what was going on in this house the whole morning. I seriously didn't even know Kreacher came here, all I know is that Dobby came in the morning when I went to make myself a cup of tea."

"Ugh," Adam said in disgust, "I can't believe that my daughter lies this much."

"I am not fucking lying to you and mom! I can't believe that you both believe him, not me, your own daughter," Destiny said angrily, "I'm done with my food."

"Destiny," Grace reprimanded, "finish your food."

"I don't want anything from you, your husband and your idiotic scar nephew," Destiny spoke as she stood up and went to go to her room.

"You don't value your family, friends or food," Harry accused.

Ginny, Hermione and Alexander know that Harry had gotten on Destiny's last nerve. Destiny held her wand tightly and breathed heavily.

"Don't I value my food?" She asked incredulously. "I don't even remember any food because you ruin everything for me. I don't value my friends because I don't have any. I don't value my family because I don't have a family here. You took everything away from me. What fucking thing do you know about family? An orphan like you doesn't know the value of anything!"

"Destiny, room now," Grace commanded, "You are grounded for rest of your holiday."

Destiny grumbled under her breath, "Always being angry at me. All you care about is Harry. I hate both of you."

Destiny went to her room and locked it using magic. Then, she laid down on her bed and cried until she heard a pop, "Get lost, Elfe. I'm not in a hurry."

"Elfle has bought lunch for mistress because it is lunchtime. Elfle knows that mistress is sad and hungry," the elf said.

"Get lost, Angel," Destiny said, flipping over so her face was hidden from sight.

"Please have your lunch, mistress," The elf pleaded, "or else you will get weak."

"Get lost," Destiny told the persistent elf again, "and take the food with you or I'll punish you."

Elfle felt hurt, not because her mistress scolded her or said that she would punish her, but because her mistress was sad, crying and not eating. Elfle knew her mistress had not had anything to eat for a few days because of Harry. The elf did not move except to place the tray on Destiny's bedside table. Elfle knew her mistress needed her and she did not care how her mistress treated her, and stood still with her head down. Suddenly, she heard the tray clatter onto the floor.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost, you stupid elf?!" Destiny screamed angrily.

"Y-You should eat your lunch," the elf said, trembling.

"I'm not hungry!" Destiny yelled as she grabbed elf and hung her upside down on the wall.

"Will you disrespect my orders again?" She asked angrily.

"If you won't listen to me, then I will have to," the elf said.

Just then, Adam and Grace burst into the room, disarming Destiny.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked the elf as he checked her for injuries.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?!" Grace asked, "Hurting an elf for no reason!"

"I'm sorry…" Destiny murmured, ashamed.

"Heartless," Harry hissed from the doorway.

Destiny completely lost her temper and pulled out her wand, ready to curse Harry.

"Mistress please don't!" The elf pleaded, "You can't curse anyone, you promised!"

"Get the hell away from that traitor," Destiny said threateningly to the elf, who had planted herself between the fighting cousins.

The elf sat on her knees on the floor, "Angel begs mistress to control her anger and come back to the Malfoy house."

"No," Destiny said, "and this is my final decision, get lost."

"Then mistress will not hurt anyone here?"

"Fine!"

Angel Elfle left, and Destiny sat down in a chair.

"I'm very disappointed in you. I wish you weren't my daughter," Grace said icily.

"Grace," Adam said.

"I'm telling the truth," Grace told him.

Grace went to her room and Adam looked at Destiny with disappointment and followed his wife.

"I can't believe you're this cruel," Harry said.

"Get lost before I kill you myself," Destiny threatened.

"Yeah, right," He said, "Try it!"

Harry turned to leave the room as Destiny raised her wand, "Sectumsempra!"

There was a scream and a gasp as Ron went to Harry who was laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Harry?!" He screeched.

"I'll go get ," Hermione said, turning around to leave.

Before Hermione could leave the room, Grace and Adam entered and looked at Harry in shock. Adam sat on his knees and used the counter-curse on Harry. After few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and spoke, "She's a killer, she tried to kill me!"

Grace hugged him tightly and murmured, "You're alright, sweetheart. You're fine now."

Adam got up and looked at Destiny, enraged. He stormed over to her and slapped, hard enough to make Destiny fall on the floor, hitting her head on the end of the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking while using that curse?!" Adam yelled, ignoring the blood around Destiny's head, "You almost killed him! I wish you were never born, I wish you were dead! Get the hell out of the house and never come back. We will forget you. You are 17, so you are completely free now. Get your things packed and leave. If I see you tomorrow morning, I will abandon you myself so you'll never find your way back. Understand?"

Destiny did not answer. Adam helped Harry up and they went to Harry's room. Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed Destiny's parents. Alex tried to get near Destiny but she said," It's over now, please leave me alone."

Alexander left the room, pausing in the doorway to look sadly at Destiny, before checking to see how Harry was doing. Destiny sat on the floor and stared blankly out of the window, tears falling from her eyes. Destiny saw on the wall where there was a family photo, just her and her sisters with her parents and a big family photo with her grandparents, James, Lily, herself, her sisters and her parents, taken before anyone knew that Lily was pregnant. Destiny went back to her childhood days before Harry was born. Destiny stood up and walked to the photos, gently picking one up.

"What are you planning to do now?" Mia asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I ruined your lives," Destiny whispered.

Hazel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What are you planning to do?" Evika asked.

Destiny paused, "Erase all of our parents' memories of us."

"Let's do it," Alvina said.

Each sister went to a photo and removed themselves from it as and Destiny went to her cupboard to take out a strong forgetfulness potion.

"Are we sure?" Destiny asked them, she knew there was no going back.

"Yes," her siblings said, nodding their heads.

"Alright, let's end this relationship for good!"

Destiny went to the kitchen and made tea for her parents and added the potion. Then, Destiny called Angel Elfle and told her to serve the tea. She went to her room and packed her bag with necessary things and flooed to the Malfoy house. There, Destiny went to her room and changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to make coffee for her and Lucius. Lucius looked up from the newspaper in shock, since Destiny had said that she was staying with her parents for a month.

"Everything okay, Princess?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she said.

"You said you were going to stay with your parents this month."

"Changed my mind," Destiny replied casually.

Lucius saw the blood in her hair, "What happened to you? How did you get hurt? I'll get Cissy."

"I'm okay," Destiny said.

"Sit," Lucius commanded, gesturing to a chair, "Let me clean it."

Lucius took a clean cloth from a cabinet and made it wet, using it to clean Destiny's wounds. Destiny let him do whatever he wanted because she knows if she tried to stop him, he would start asking questions.

"I'll get Cissy and don't you dare move, if it starts to bleed again, keep the cloth on it."

Destiny just nodded her head. After few minutes, Narcissa enter the kitchen with a box of potions and medicines.

Narcissa carefully pushed Destiny's hair back so she could see her wound, "Nothing too serious," then used a quick healing spell.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"Don't ask, please, I want to relax."

"Did something happen?" Lucius asked, drifting his eyes over to the place on Destiny's head that had just been healed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Destiny went to Draco's room and they played chess. After few hours, Destiny's room door was opened and she looked at the aurors with a smile, "I will cooperate with you, but I need to meet Mr. Severus Snape and give the antidote to the potion."

"We'll give it ourselves," one of the aurors said.

Narcissa and Lucius looked shocked.

"No, my niece wouldn't do that!" Narcissa protested.

"I did it," Destiny told her.

"I won't let them take you!" Draco shouted.

"Mistress is innocent!" Angel squeaked.

Destiny went to the aurors, pausing once to talk to Angel, "Take good care of everyone, that's an order."

"I'll bring you home soon," Lucius vowed.

Destiny didn't speak as the aurors handcuffed her.

**(Memory ends) **

"You attacked Mr. Potter."

Destiny looked into Kingsley's eyes, "I was fed up with him. I wanted my parents to myself."

"You almost killed him!"

"He dared me to."

Kingsley sighed through his nose, "Where did you learn that spell?"

"I made it myself," Destiny lied, it was actually made by Severus Snape.

"What made you hate him so much?"

"My parents forgot about me and my sisters, they only cared about Harry. They were always there for him but when I needed them they completely ignored me," Destiny spoke sadly, "They said that they love him more than me. They probably don't remember when I got my Hogwarts letter or who my friends are. I got punished for things that Harry did, and they never asked my side of the story before deciding that I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just show you."

Auror put the previous memory back in Destiny's head and replaced it with another, stirring the pensieve. "Projecto."

**X-X-X-X**

**What memory are we going to read?... To know that wait for the next chapter **

**X-X-X-X **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews **

**X-X-X-X **

**Important note :- I will have lots of changes in this story but that does not mean that I am changing the whole book. I will keep the story as it is as much as possible but I will do changes here and there from now in the chapters  
**

**X-X-X-X **

**Sorry 🙏 for the long break. DaCatOfAdventure and I have been very busy lately so it took both of us to post this chapter this much late. We hope everyone is well, safe and happy with your family in the house. **

**X-X-X-X**

**Important note :- Chapter 3 is split into two ✌️ parts so enjoy the chapter because it is a long chapter  
**

**X-X-X-X **

**Chapter three part one**

**Here the story starts**

**(Memory start) **

In Hogwarts, Destiny and her sisters were in their second year. Draco, Samantha, William and Destiny would always be together and away from others. Destiny would mostly stay in the library, studying the books and doing her homework and helping other people learn. Lots of students liked her because of her caring and helpful nature. Destiny and her sisters were placed in Gryffindor last year, and Destiny was chosen to be the Gryffindor chaser by McGonagall while she was having fun with her sister. Destiny called her parents, uncles and the Malfoy for her first Quidditch match, but only the Malfoys came. Since that day, the Malfoys never missed a match and always cheered for only Destiny. When Harry came to Hogwarts he started a rumor that she was mentally ill and she always lied and lots of people started avoiding her and gossiping behind her back. It hurt her feelings, but she ignored it because she had her friends. In the first week of the school year, Destiny made a new friend, Hermione. They usually hung out together in the library, reading and learning what they could from the books and each other. Destiny's other friends also joined in sometimes, Draco hated Destiny's friendship with Hermione but he never mentioned it. Almost every day was a nightmare for Destiny because of Harry and Ron. One afternoon, Destiny saw Hermione crying as she ran to the girls restroom and quickly turned to Draco, "I'll meet you at the feast."

"Where are you going?"

"I think Hermione needs a shoulder to cry on, bye," Destiny said, running after Hermione.

When Destiny reached the restroom, she could hear Hermione crying and gently knocked on the door, "Hermione?"

"Go away!" Destiny heard Hermione say.

"Did something happen?" Destiny asked.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione commanded.

"Talk to me," Destiny said to her, refusing to leave, "Is it about Harry and Ron? Did they do something to you?"

Hermione started to cry harder.

"Don't listen to them," Destiny said, "Hermione, you're a bright student. You can't let two idiotic morons judge you just because you are right. Don't take anything they say seriously, what did they say that made you upset?"

Hermione was quiet for a while until Destiny asked, "Won't you tell your friend?"

"They said that I'm a know-it-all and I don't have any friends yet and no one wants to be my friend!" Hermione sobbed.

"You are a great person, Hermione and they just don't release it. When they do, it's going to be too late. They're going to regret what they said. Come on, Hermione, let's go to the feast, you're probably hungry."

Hermione slowly opened the stall door.

"Are you okay now?" Destiny asked softly, careful not to make her upset again.

Hermione nodded.

"Let me see you smile," Destiny said, and when Hermione didn't smile, she started tickling her.

"Stop it!" Hermione said between laughs, gasping for breath, "Stop!"

Destiny stopped, "Shall we go to the feast?" she asked, walking away from the stall as Hermione followed.

They turned around and were about to leave the restroom when a mountain troll entered, and they both froze. The mountain troll looked at them and roared, raising his club above his head, ready to hit them. Destiny pushed Hermione away as Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom. The troll saw Ron and Destiny took her opportunity to grab her wand, only to remember that she hadn't brought it with her.

"Move!" Destiny told Hermione, grabbing her arm and dragging her away to hide under the sink where they couldn't be seen. Harry jammed his wand up the troll's nose, who violently swung his club, hitting the sink but luckily missing them.

"Ron, do something!" Harry shouted as the troll raised its club to hit him.

"What should I do?!" Ron panicked.

"Use the levitation charm!" Destiny shouted.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly.

Destiny simplified what she said for him, "Use the flying spell on the club!"

Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the club, thinking about the spell, "Wingardium Leviosa!'

The troll's club flew into the air and the troll watched it as it fell on his head. Spinning around slightly, the troll fell on the ground on its face.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she said, turning to Destiny, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little bit shaken," Destiny replied, watching as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, covered in a disgusting lumpy grey substance.

"Ew!" Ron shouted in disgust, "Troll boogies!"

Harry wiped his wand off on his trousers and put it away.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I really don't think so."

"It's just knocked out," Destiny said, "I'm glad no one was hurt."

Suddenly the door got slammed open and Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell entered the broken remains of the restroom. Professor Quirrell saw the troll and looked terrified, placing a hand over his heart and sitting on the floor.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" McGonagall asked angrily.

"You're lucky you weren't killed," McGonagall continued, "What happened? Why aren't you in your dorms?"

Harry pinned the blame on Destiny, "Destiny called me and Ron here to fight the troll!"

"Miss Black," McGonagall said sternly, turning toward her.

"No, I didn't call them!" Destiny protested, "I did not even know that there was a troll in the castle. I came here to see if Hermione was alright because she was crying. I'm telling the truth, you can ask Hermione and my friends."

"She's lying!" Harry said, "She forgot her wand on purpose and wanted us to get in trouble."

"It's not true." Destiny said.

Suddenly there was a small voice, "Destiny doesn't know anything about the troll," Hermione said, "Harry stuck his wand in the troll's nose and Ron knocked it out. If they didn't come here, we would be dead."

Ron put his wand down and looked at Hermione in shock and betrayal. Professor McGonagall looked over at Destiny angrily, "Where is your wand?"

Destiny hung her head in shame, "I kept it in my bag and forgot about it."

"I can't believe that you can be this careless. 20 points from Gryffindor, detention for a week, and I am going to write a letter to your parents. I am very disappointed in you," McGonagall said angrily, "If you aren't hurt, you should go to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their dorms."

Destiny and Hermione left. Destiny was about to go to the Slytherin Dormitory when Hermione asked, "Where are you going?"

"Slytherin," Destiny told her, "I need to get my bag."

Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower. Destiny went out of the castle and sat near the lake, closing her eyes and going invisible, sleeping there the entire night. The next day, Destiny was having her breakfast when suddenly a big parcel fell on top of her head. She looked up to see two owls, each holding a red howler.

"Hey everyone," Julie said, "Black's got two Howlers!"

Destiny was used to these types of jokes about her because of her parents and opened the letter.

"DESTINY HOPE BLACK!" Lucius' voice boomed, "HOW DARE YOU NOT WRITE A LETTER TO NARCISSA AND I FOR THE LAST TWO MONTHS."

There was a tiny pause, "Do you know how worried we are here?" He asked with concern, "Is everything okay with you and your sisters? Do you want me or Narcissa to come there? We got news from Draco about a troll in the castle. We hope you did not go to find a new pet to keep in your room because I know you like new pets but not in the castle. You already have enough pets in the house so don't you dare find a new pet. Trolls are not pets! Write letters every week or else next time I won't be sending you a HOWLER, I will come there and make you write letters for me. I hope you get my message clearly. Eat well in school and eat whatever Narcissa and I send you!" Lucius finished, somewhere between concerned, angry, and cheerful.

Destiny immediately looked at Draco, who was trying to hide from her eyes, because he knew that if she got hold of him, he was dead. Destiny took the parcel and the letters and placed them in front of Draco.

"Open the letter."

Draco open the letter and heard his mother's voice

"Destiny, don't do anything to Draco. I know that you are mad at me and Lucius because we told them to do it, but we are worried about you. You have stopped writing to me and Lucius so we got this crazy idea. We didn't want to spy on you or interfere with your freedom, we just wanted to make sure that you were ok and healthy. Don't take Lucius too seriously, and do eat the cauldron cakes and the Sherbet lemons. We will see you soon, write to us and enjoy yourself."

Destiny turned to Draco and William, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Mother was worried about you," Draco said, leaning away in case she got upset.

Destiny took a breath, "I need my space, I am not a baby."

"Tell that to them," William said, "I'm sure they'll freak out."

"Come on, Des, they'll get it someday," Samantha comforted.

"I think you're right."

The memory changes

On the day of the first Quidditch match, Destiny walked out of the changing room and bumped into Oliver Wood. "Good morning, great weather for Quidditch."

"You're early," Oliver commented.

"Nice way to say good morning, I just wanted to be ready early. Sorry I couldn't make it to practice."

"It's alright," Oliver said, "You're a wonderful chaser and I don't want to lose you no matter what. Both of your parents were Quidditch stars, so I understand where the talent comes from."

Destiny smiled fakely, she always hated whenever people said that her talents came from her parents.

"I heard we have a new seeker, who is it?" Destiny asked.

Oliver didn't tell her who it was, but only gave a hint, "You know him very well."

"Who?" Destiny asked.

"You'll see."

Destiny opened her broom kit and started to check her broom very carefully. A while later, the entire team was present. Everything was fine until Destiny saw Harry, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!"

Oliver walked up to them, "Destiny, meet Harry, our new seeker and Harry, meet Destiny, our awesome chaser."

Destiny hit Oliver on his arm and said, "We know each other, Oliver. He's my stupid scarhead cousin, Harry Potter. Who put him on the team?!" She demanded.

"Professor McGonagall," Oliver said.

Destiny took a breath to steady herself, "I'm leaving the team after this match."

"What?!" Angelina asked in shock.

"No," Katie pleaded, "Oliver, you can't let her go!"

"You always want to ruin everything!" Harry shouted.

"Destiny, you can't leave!" Oliver said.

"I can't stand him," Destiny spoke, looking at Harry sideways.

"What would you tell Professor McGonagall?" Oliver asked demandingly, looking into her eyes.

"That I lost interest."

Suddenly the door opened and the Gryffindor team saw Professor McGonagall and she ask, "Are you coming out? The whole school is waiting for you."

Destiny looked at McGonagall, "Professor, I want to quit from this team after this match," she said with determination.

"What?" McGonagall asked in shock, "Why would you want to leave?"

"I lost interest."

"I'll make my decision after the match," McGonagall said, turning around and leaving.

"You don't have any sportsmanship," Harry said, and Fred nodded in agreement, "You don't have a heart,"

"Let's finish the match soon," Destiny said, picking up her broom and turning to walk away.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Oliver asked.

Destiny waited as Oliver finished his speech and they all walked out to the field, Harry going over to Grace and Adam.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Team player problem."

"What?"

"A player wanted to quit Quidditch after this match."

"It's gonna be hard to find a new player if this one is good…" Sirius mused.

"Hey, look!" Remus said, "Lucius and Narcissa are coming."

"Hi, Cissy," Adam said, "Who are you cheering for?"

"For my niece, you'll see."

"There she is!" Lucius said with excitement as Destiny ran over, giving him a hug.

"Ready for the match?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah!"

Grace turned to them, "When did you start playing Quidditch?!" She asked in shock.

"If you read the letter I sent last year, you would have known about it," Destiny mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Adam asked.

"This year," Destiny said, answering Grace's question, "and this will be my first and last match with Harry."

"Before you go," Narcissa spoke, "Lucius and I have bought something for you."

"What?" Destiny asked curiously, "I hope it is not another box of sweets, I've already eaten so many of those."

"No, we have bought you something special, you'll see it when you get home, but here's a picture," Lucius said, showing her a photo.

Destiny looked at the photo and almost squealed in excitement. The picture was of a very rare parrot which she had been trying to find and buy for almost a year. Destiny kissed Lucius and Narcissa cheeks and happily ran back to her team, Harry trailing behind her. Everyone sat down in their places as the match started, commentary provided by Lee Jordan.

"...And the Quaffle is taken by Destiny Hope Black of Gryffindor, she flies to Slytherin's goal hoops but suddenly she flies back to Gryffindor! Destiny passes the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson who passes it to Katie Bell. Katie flies to Gryffindor goal hoops and she passes the Quaffle to Destiny. She flies past the Slytherin players and dodges a Bludger sent her way by Martin, and… DESTINY HOPE BLACK SCORES!" Lee Jordan shouted over the yells of the crowd, "Gryffindor is in the lead, 10:0!"

Slytherin captain Marcus Flint looked at Destiny in rage and Harry was astonished to see how well Destiny was playing because he had never seen Destiny on a broom. The whole school was cheering for Destiny, and Grace and Adam were very impressed with how their daughter was playing.

Lee Jordan continued his commentary, "Marcus Flint takes the Quaffle and he flies to Gryffindor's goal hoops and he sc- Nope, stopped by an excellent move by Oliver Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle! Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint and she is off with the Quaffle - OUCH - that must have hurt," Lee winced when a Bludger hit Katie, "hit in the back of the head by a Bludger! Quaffle taken by Slytherin, Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal hoops, blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by a Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Angelina gets back the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes! She's really flying,dodges a speeding Bludger, the goal hoops are ahead- Come on, now, Angelina! Keeper Bletchley dives, misses… GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air of November, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. Way up above them all, Harry was flying over the game, looking about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. 'Keep out of the way until you see the Snitch. We don't want you to be a target or get hurt.' When Katie had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-de-loops to show his excitement. Destiny flew to him and warned, "Be alert and keep an eye out for the Snitch."

A Bludger came straight at Harry that he dodged and Fred Weasley came chasing after it and asked, "You alright there, Harry?" as he violently hit the Bludger toward Marcus Flint.

Destiny went to her position. Harry nodded his head yes and Fred got another Bludger, shooting it toward a Slytherin player.

"...Destiny has the Quaffle and she is flying straight to the Slytherin's goal hoops - OUCH - a Bludger hit to the face, but she scores!"

The Gryffindor captain immediately asked for a time out after getting a signal from Angelina. The whole Gryffindor team landed near their tent. Harry asked, "Why did you stop the match? I just saw the Snitch!"

"Destiny's bleeding."

Harry grumbled in frustration just as Destiny began to speak, "I'm alright, let's continue the match!"

"Are you mad?!" Angelina asked, "Your nose is probably broken!"

Alexander Weasley entered the tent and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Destiny has a broken nose and she's bleeding badly," Katie told him, rushing out to get Madam Pomphrey.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the tent and saw Destiny, "You have to get to the hospital wing right now."

"Can you guys stop reacting like I'm a baby?" Destiny asked, "I'm fine! My nose is only bleeding a little, I'm not dying. We can take care of this later."

Before anyone could say anything, Destiny went out of the tent and mounted her broom and started to fly and everyone looked at each other in disbelief and the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and flew back to the match. Alex, Lucius and Narcissa went back to their seats. Adam asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Destiny has a broken nose," Lucius told him.

"Nothing new, she's always breaking things, now she broke her nose," Grace commented, "Last time she broke Harry's favorite broom."

Narcissa quickly shot up, "Harry got a new broom and Destiny has been using that broom since she was eight years old, it was never Harry's."

Sirius tried to calm them down, "Let's not forget, we're here for a Quidditch match!"

They all quieted down and watched the match. A few minutes later, Gryffindor and Slytherin were in tie, 100 to 100. Harry had been trying to find the Snitch and Destiny was having a hard time with her bloody bleeding nose because she could not breathe properly. She wished Harry would find the Snitch already. Harry was taking rounds every few minutes and suddenly he saw the Snitch and dived, crashing into Destiny.

"What the hell?!" Destiny yelled at him.

"What was that for? I just saw the snitch!"

Katie intercepted, "Guys, just stop!"

"Whatever!" Destiny said, rolling her eyes and flying away.

"Just watch where you're going," Katie told Harry kindly, flying after Destiny.

Destiny was cursing Harry under her breath. Slytherin had taken the opportunity and scored 30 more points. Harry knew they had to finish the game quickly or they could lose. After a few minutes, Gryffindor was in lead by 130 points and Harry saw the snitch, flying to it carefully this time and the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs noticed. Neck to neck, they hurtled towards the Snitch - all the Chasers except Destiny seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch. Destiny got the Quaffle without Slytherin's notice and they scored 40 more points.

"Look at that!" Lee Jordan said, "A great play from Gryffindor's Chaser, Destiny Black!"

McGonagall knew what decision she had to make.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life. The crowd of Gryffindors screamed, "FOUL!"

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal hoops for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, Ref! Red card!"

"This isn't football, Dean, you can't send people off in Quidditch - and what's a red card?"

Hagrid was on Dean's side. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"After that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan," McGonagall scolded.

"-I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"-Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"No problem, we'll continue, Gryffindor still in the lead. All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Angelina, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in the lead."

Harry dodged another Bludger that went spinning dangerously past his head and his broom gave a sudden, heart stopping lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that happen before. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off, but Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goal hoops; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call for another time out - and then he realised that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing, if I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom … but he can't have …" Hagrid mumbled, looking through his binoculars.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked in a whisper.

Hagrid - Can't have, can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Snape, I knew it. Look." Hermione said, and Ron grabbed the binoculars.

Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

"He's doing something- jinxing the broom," Hermione said, quickly peeking up at the sky to make sure Harry was okay.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back to Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. Destiny saw Harry and became worried, so she flew to Harry, gesturing for him to get onto her broom.

"Harry, get on my broom," Destiny commanded.

"No!" Harry yelled back stubbornly, "I don't want your help!"

Destiny felt hurt by his words, but continued, "I don't give a damn if you want my help, just do as I say."

"No," Harry repeated stubbornly.

Meanwhile, Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and tried to score but Angelina and Katie stopped him.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron mumbled desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realise that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the pitch on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked, worried.

"I've got the snitch!" Harry yelled, waving it above his head as the game ended.

"Harry got the Snitch!" Sarah yelled at Sirius happily.

After twenty minutes, Marcus Flint began to yell, "He didn't catch the snitch! He nearly swallowed it!"

But it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result, "Gryffindor has won by 320 points!"

After the match, everyone was cheering Harry and Destiny was about to the castle when McGonagall called her and she turned as the whole Gryffindor team went silent.

"I can't leave a wonderful talented player like you and I can't find a replacement for you," McGonagall said, "You have an amazing talent like your mother, father and your late uncle James Potter. Your mother and your uncle were team captains for Gryffindor, so you will not be quitting the team."

Destiny took a deep breath and, without saying a word, she went to her cousin's Draco's room and lay on his bed to sleep. Later, Destiny woke up and she was still in Draco's room. She carefully touched her nose and felt her nose was completely alright so she went to the great hall and sat beside Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked when she sat down.

"Yes, did they…?"

Draco knew what she wanted to ask and he replied, "No, they went home after the match and mom and dad waited, but you were asleep and they didn't want to wake you up."

"Harry Potter is more important than me," Destiny said sadly, looking at Harry who was laughing with his friends.

The memory changes

In mid-November, Destiny was all alone in the library and reading a book about curses. Suddenly she heard someone sit down in a chair, but she did not look because she already knew who it was. The person was quiet for a while then Destiny say

"Hermione," Destiny said, "I remember that you told me that we are no longer friends because Harry and Ron told you to, why are you here?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said guiltily.

"What brings you here?" Destiny asked, still taking notes.

Hermione hesitated for a while and Destiny looked her in the eye, "Ask he anything," she said kindly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and hesitated again, "...Do you know anything about NIcolas Flamel?"

"Not much," Destiny said, "except that he is a friend of Dumbledore and that he made the Philosopher's stone. Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to know," Hermione said, and Destiny knew something was up.

"Are you, Ron, and Harry up to something?"

"No," Hermione denied.

"Okay," Destiny said, "if I find out that you three are up to something then I will tell Professor McGonagall."

"Are we friends again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, if you're not ashamed of it."

"Of course I'm not ashamed of our friendship! Can you please help me with my history homework?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!"

The memory changes

Destiny, Alexander, Hermione, Harry and Ron were in Hagrid's house.

"Hagrid don't be a fool," Destiny told Hagrid after swallowing some tea, "it's a dragon and you can't keep it, it's illegal."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured dreamily.

"Hagrid, are you listening to us?" Alexander demanded, "You are living in a wooden house, dragons breathe fire!"

Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. Hagrid said, "Bless him! Look, he knows his mummy!"

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school!" Hagrid nearly shouted.

Destiny bolted to the door and saw Draco running away. She turned invisible and caught up with him and she held him, covering his mouth as she dragged him to Hagrid's house. In Hagrid's house, Destiny made Draco sit down on the floor.

"Draco, please don't do something stupid or I will tell uncle Lucy that you were roaming around the castle after bedtime."

"You won't," Draco denied.

"What brings you here?" Destiny asked.

"You weren't in the library so I wanted to find out what you were doing."

"Don't tell anyone about the baby dragon or I will tell Snape that I did your homework for you," Destiny threatened.

"I'll tell mother that you're illegally breeding a dragon!"

"Go ahead."

Destiny let Draco go and Harry started shouting, "Have you lost your mind or what? Why did you let him go?!" Harry asked angrily.

"He won't tell anyone," Destiny assured him, "He thinks that I gave Hagrid the dragon."

"I don't believe you," Ron said.

"Tomorrow, owl post," Destiny said.

Destiny went to the castle and to her room to sleep. The next day Destiny got a howler from Lucius

**"DESTINY HOPE, WHAT I AM I HEARING FROM DRACO?! YOU ARE GROWING A NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK DRAGON!" FIRST TROLL AND NOW THIS, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR WHAT! THIS IS A SCHOOL, NOT PET SHOP, SO STOP THIS INSANITY OR I WILL NOT BE SENDING YOU BACK TO HOGWARTS NEXT TERM!" **

Lucius's voice took a breath and continued in a softer tone, "P.S. Your Aunt Narcissa does not know anything about this so **KEEP IT BETWEEN THE THREE OF US ONLY!" **

The howler burned and she looked at Harry and Ron with a big smile that said, "look, I told you", McGonagall came to her and they went to her room.

The memory changes

Destiny was alone with Harry and Ron in the library reading for her history exam. She was invisible so that she wouldn't get caught. While studying, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she saw the library covered in smoke.

"What have you done to the library?!" The librarian asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything. I was reading for my history exam and I don't know how I fell asleep!"

The librarian gave her a suspicious look, "There wasn't anyone in the library besides you."

Destiny looked around the library, it was deserted and there was green smoke everywhere and then looked at herself, her invisible power had worn off while she was sleeping so she knew she was busted because of her cousin and his friend so she took a deep sigh in defeat and looked at the librarian.

"Can I clean it after my history exam?" Destiny asked.

"Fine."

Destiny collected her stuff and went to her room to change her clothes and went to her exam without having breakfast because she was already late. After the exam, Destiny was called into McGonagall's office and she was given extra detention and she had to clean the library without magic.

The memory changes

Destiny was in her third year and Harry was in his second year of Hogwarts. Destiny and her sisters have taken almost all the subjects except for Divination. Destiny and her sisters used a Time-Turner which she found in her parents room. She used the time-turner to get to different classes in different times. Destiny and her sisters use their Metamorphmagus power. Hermione, Alexander and Ginny would always find her alone in a corner of the common room of Gryffindor with lots of books. Until now, they could not understand how Destiny was attending every single class without missing it. Destiny was starting to hate Defense Against the Dark Arts because of Gilderoy Lockhart. In one of her Defense, Destiny just entered the classroom and saw Gilderoy touching Draco who was getting uncomfortable

"Draco," Destiny said.

Draco and Gilderoy looked at her and Destiny could see relief in his eyes and face.

"Aren't you late for Potions? Professor Snape has been looking for you since the morning."

"Thanks for letting me know."

After class Gilderoy called her alone and he made her do things he shouldn't have done. Afterwards, Destiny started acting different and Samantha noticed and tried to talk to Destiny about it, but Destiny denied everything. On the weekend, Destiny was woken up by Angelina and she told her to meet her in Gryffindor changing room in ten minutes. When Destiny arrived, Oliver Wood was explaining something so she listened carefully.

"Destiny, where is your broom?" Kaite asked.

"Draco has it," Destiny explained, "He said he would give it to me whenever I have Quidditch practice. I told him I have a practice today so he told me that he will get me my broom."

They came to Quidditch field and Destiny saw William and Samantha with toast, fried egg sandwiches in their hands and she asked, "Where's Draco?"

"No clue," William said, "He told me that you have a practice and he has a shocking surprise for you."

Destiny was about to say something when she heard Draco's voice, "I would never embarrass you."

The Gryffindor team turned around and looked at the Slytherin team and Draco who had two brooms.

"Flint!" Oliver said, "This is our practice time! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"Draco," Destiny said sternly, "Where is my broom and what are you doing with your Quidditch team?"

"But I booked the field! I booked it!" Oliver raged.

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape," Marcus Flint said smugly,** "'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'**. And we want Destiny for our training."

"You've got a new Seeker? Where?" Oliver asked, distracted.

"Me!" Draco said proudly.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred spat, looking at Draco with disgust.

"Here is your new broom," Draco told Destiny, ignoring Fred completely.

Destiny took her new broom, looking at it in shock and surprise.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Marcus continued, "let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

The whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun. Destiny still couldn't believe that she got a Nimbus 2001.

"Where's my old broom?"

"Father bought you this and you're going to use it from this day on," Draco explained.

"Very latest model," Marcus added, "Only came out last month, I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps, sweeps the board with them."

"Marcus, no insulting my team and their brooms," Destiny said angrily.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing?" Ron asked, seeing Draco, "And what's he doing here?"

Draco gave Ron a smug smile, "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley, everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team and Destiny."

Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the eight superb broomsticks in front of him. Hermione say

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione retorted, "they got in on pure talent."

"No one asked for your opinion, filthy little Mudblood," Draco spat.

To everyone's shock, Destiny used Flipendo on Draco and he flipped backwards and fell on his face in front of Hermione.

"You deserved it," Destiny said, "and say you're sorry to Hermione right now."

"Sorry, Hermione," Draco mumbled meekly.

"I'm sorry about what he said," Destiny apologized, turning to Hermione in shame.

"You always support the wrong side," Harry said accusingly.

Destiny ignored him and turned to Marcus, "Let's practice, but next time you have to tell me or it will be hard to play on both sides."

"Okay," Marcus responded.

"Wood, I think we have to postpone our practice," Destiny told him, "I promise you that this won't happen again."

"Alright," Wood nodded.

The Gryffindor team went to their changing room and went to their common room and Harry say

"Oliver, she's going to tell them about our plans!"

Oliver was fed up with Harry, George and Fred complaining about Destiny and her absence in practice.

"Listen Harry," Oliver began, "Destiny has been on the team for three years now and I trust her more than you. Till now she has been practicing with them and I don't have any problem with it because she knows what she is doing. We seriously can't afford to lose her because she is a wonderful chaser. I know that you guys hate her but I, Katie and Angelina trust her."

"What about her broom?" George asked, gesturing to it.

"Her uncle gifted it to her so we can't do anything," Katie explained, "She deserves a good broom."

"I think you guys are overreacting for nothing," Angelina said, "Destiny can't leave this team or we'll definitely lose. Don't talk about this again."

The memory changes

One evening, Hermione went to the corner of the common room and asked, "Do you know how to make polyjuice potion?"

"Why?"

"I want to learn how."

Suddenly Alexander sat down beside Destiny.

"How the hell are you doing this?!" he asked angrily.

"Doing what?"

"Attending every class without missing it! Destiny, are you hiding something from me?" he demanded.

"Nope!" Destiny replied casually.

"Look at your timetable," he commanded, showing it to her.

To Hermione's surprise, Destiny's timetable was full but she knew that it was impossible to be in different places at the same time.

"It's none of your business."

"Destiny," Alex said suspiciously, "are you hiding something from me?"

Destiny changed the topic, "Have you seen Ginny? I haven't seen her for a while."

"Why do you need her now?"

"I got some questions for her," she answered.

"Why?" Alex asked again.

"Can't you see that she's been acting differently?" Destiny asked, "Something's bothering her."

"It can be because she's new here."

"Hermione," Destiny turned to look at her, "Do you know where Ginny's room is?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione answered.

"Could you please take me there?" Destiny asked politely, "Also, what are you, Harry and Ron planning to do with polyjuice potion?"

"Study," Hermione lied.

Destiny didn't believe her, but nodded anyways, "Okay, I'll help you with the potion…"

The memory changes

Destiny was excited for her first match on her new Nimbus 2001. She kept her broom safe in Draco, Samantha or William's room so that Harry wouldn't break it. She cleaned her broom every day and saw it as a precious gift, and Draco loved to see her smiling while they were practicing. In the locker room, Oliver was giving his speech while Destiny was cleaning her broom and listening to what Oliver was telling the team.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us, no point in denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all kinds of weather-"

"Too true," George mumbled, "I haven't been properly dry since August."

"-and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team!"

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry," Oliver spoke, "to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to…!"

"So no pressure, Harry," Fred winked.

Oliver turned to Destiny, "New broom, new you. I know you've trained Angelina, Katie and yourself very hard and today is the day to show it."

"Your wish is our command, captain," Destiny teased, taking her broom and jogging over to Lucius and Narcissa who were sitting with her parents, uncles, and newlywed aunt Sarah.

"Thank you so much for the new broom," She said, hugging Lucius tightly.

"I can't wait to see you fly on it," Narcissa smiled.

"I promise I'll make you proud. Have you seen Draco?"

"Just saw him," Lucius answered, "Have a great match and be careful while flying!"

"Yes, Uncle Lucy," Destiny responded childishly.

"When did you get a new broom?" Sarah asked, half shocked, half interested.

"Lucius and I thought that Destiny needed a decent broom, so we brought her one," Narcissa answered.

Adam asked, "Don't you think it's too much?"

"We can afford it," Lucius told him.

"Why didn't you tell us?' Grace asked, but Destiny avoided the question.

"I have to talk to Angelina and Katie, so see you guys later," Destiny excused herself, "You might have a hard time choosing sides."

"Before you leave," Narcissa took a pouch and took a candy and gave it to Destiny.

"Thanks for the chocolate," Destiny thanked her, kissing her on the cheek.

Destiny went to her team and as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle...One...Two...Three!"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Malfoy shot underneath Harry to show off his broom. Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one, Harry!" George yelled, streaking past him with his club in hand, ready to knock the Bludger back to Slytherin.

Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible. . . . Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"Gotcha!"

But he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger chased after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed. It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, "Slytherin in the lead with sixty to forty."

The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's.. tampered- with this- Bludger…!" Fred said, voice straining.

"We need a time out-"George tried to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time. Wood obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, jogging over.

The Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered.

"We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?" Oliver asked, "Good thing that Destiny came there on time and scored it."

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver, someone's messed with it — it won't leave Harry aloneIt hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something!"

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then…"

Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.

"Listen, with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve," Harry told Fred and George, "Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick, it'll take your head off!"

Wood looked between Harry and the Weasleys.

"I will take care of Harry, you guys concentrate on the match," Destiny assured them, "Oliver, we have no other choice right now."

"You could get seriously hurt," Katie said.

"We stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match! We're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger!" Harry nearly yelled, "Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault, **'Get the Snitch or die trying,'**" Fred muttered angrily, "what a stupid thing to tell him!"

"Ready to resume?" Madam Hooch asked, arriving next to them.

"Alright, Fred, George, you heard Harry — leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own. Destiny will be with him, so no need to worry," Oliver told the twins, seeing the determined look on Harry's face.

"Before we leave," Destiny said, reaching out her hand to Harry, "give me your glasses."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just give it."

Harry gave his glasses to Destiny and she cast a spell so he would be able to see even in the rain, which was falling heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain speckling his glasses and running down his face. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must've looked very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Harry could. He began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goalposts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood — A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction. Destiny took a risk and flew behind Harry, suddenly turning away. To her luck, the Bludger became confused and followed her.

"Harry, try to find the Snitch while I'm distracting the Bludger!" she called.

Harry nodes his head and Destiny distracted the Bludger. Draco was laughing at Harry as Harry glared at him in hate. Then, he saw the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it. Narcissa and Lucius were not understanding why Destiny was doing this and they were getting worried that Destiny should not get hurt. When Destiny tried to distract the Bludger, to Harry's luck the Bludger did get distracted but to Destiny's dismay, tried to attack her. She took this opportunity to fly towards George and bent down at the right moment as George hit the Bludger to Marcus Flint. Destiny and George celebrated for a few seconds and Destiny tried to escape a Bludger behind her. Suddenly, the Bludger went to Harry, Destiny flew towards him, but the Bludger turned and attacked her. She could not turn the broom quickly enough and it hit her in the head hard. Falling to the ground, Destiny landed with a hard smack and moaned in pain, the last thing she heard was Narcissa and Lucius' worried voice and then she became unconscious. When Destiny woke up and saw Narcissa was sitting beside her bed in a pure white room, she could not make out where she was, but she knew it wasn't the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Narcissa seemed near tears, but hid it well.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around curiously.

"St. Mungos Hospital-"

Destiny immediately panicked, "What am I doing here, what happened in the match? Is Harry is alright? Who won the match? Is Harry hurt?"

"Relax," Narcissa soothed, "I will tell you everything you want to know about the match."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Lucius entered the room with a huge smile.

"You scared me to death!" he laughed, "I'm sure my hair is turning grayer by the second, how are you?"

"I'm okay, Uncle Lu."

Lucius kissed her forehead as Destiny asked, "Why am I here?"

"You fell off from the broom after the Bludger hit your head," Lucius explained, "Cissa and I took you to the hospital wing with Alexander and Poppy told us that you had swelling in your brain and a broken hand and leg so we brought you here."

"How long was I knocked out?"

Lucius sighed, "A week."

"Did mom and dad come with you or visit me here?" Destiny asked hopefully.

"I did send them an owl about you and everything without listening to Lucius, but no, they did not come," Narcissa sighed.

The door swung open and Destiny looked at the people entering the room.

"If you wanted a break from school life, you should have told us, not do something like this," Mia joked.

"We're glad you woke up or we would get bored without you in school," Tisha and all of Destiny's other sisters walked over to the bed and hugged her, sitting on the bed.

"How is Hogwarts without me?" Destiny asked teasingly.

"Boring," Alvina answered, "The whole Gryffindor team except Harry is worried about their favourite chaser."

"Okay, I think so. When can I go back to school?"

"Soon," the doctor promised, "We just need to do a few more checkups and you'll be free to go."

A doctor and a nurse entered the room and carefully checked Destiny, "Destiny, how do you feel right now?"

"Okay," Destiny responded.

"Susan, go get something for Destiny to eat," the doctor told the nurse.

"Yes doctor," the nurse left the room.

"May I have a word with you both, please?" The doctor asked, turning to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Yes," Narcissa responded, leaving the room with Lucius and the doctor.

In Destiny's ward, Hazel looked at Destiny and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little bit of a headache. What happened after I fell off from the broom?" she asked, "What happened to my broom?"

"After you fell off from the broom, the match was stopped for a few minutes and Mia took over your place. Harry got the Snitch and a broken arm from the Bludger and then the idiotic git Professor Gilderoy Lockhart made Harry's bones disappear completely and then they bought him to the hospital wing," Evika summarized, "Even after the match, the Bludger was struggling to get free from Fred and George. Mr. Lupin punched Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in the face and broke his nose."

"What about my broom?"

Mia, Tisha, Hazel, Evika and Alvina looked at each other sadly.

"The Whomping Willow destroyed it," Tisha sighed.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear," she looked disappointed.

"Des, I need to ask you something," Mia said.

"What?"

Mia hesitated for a moment, "Did someone… do something wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did someone touch you in a bad way?"

"No," Destiny responded without looking her in the eyes.

Mia knew that Destiny was lying, "What about those marks on your body?"

"What are you talking about?" Destiny asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Hazel shouted.

"Who is it, sis?" Evika asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Destiny cried.

Alvina wrapped Destiny in a hug, "Does anyone know?"

"No... I don't want anyone to know about this," she sobbed quietly, wiping away her tears.

"He deserves to be in Azkaban!" Hazel fumed.

"Do you want to tell Uncle Lu or Aunt Cissa?" Alvina stopped hugging Destiny and looked her in the eye.

"They won't understand…"

"You got to tell someone you trust or write it anonymously. Uncle Lucy will end his career if you tell him what is happening to you," Tisha said.

Destiny changed the topic, "Did anything else happen in school?"

"Nothing much," Evika shrugged, letting Destiny take control of the conversation.

"Did mom and dad ask about me?"

"Nope," Mia answered, "Not even a bit. All they worried about was Harry's stupid boneless arm. Dobby did everything."

"Anything else?"

"We heard voices from the wall twice but no attack in the school except Colin and Dumbledore thinks that chamber of secrets is opened again. Ginny's acting unusual."

"She has been acting like this for a long time. She is hiding something from everyone," Destiny said, "...Did you guys see that Riddle diary?"

"Yes I saw, what about it?" Evika asked.

"Did you forget about our parents' research?"

Mia realized what she meant, "You mean about Voldemort?"

"Yes," Destiny nodded, "Dad worked with him until Voldemort went to uncle James' house to kill Harry."

"And what are you trying to say?" Evika asked.

"Dad wrote that Voldemort's first horcrux is in his diary, can it be that uncle Lu accidentally slipped that diary to Ginny when he and Draco went for school shopping?" Destiny whispered, "Uncle's Lucy's dad always keeps telling him about the diary that once belonged to Voldemort and they both were in the same year."

"We'll ask him when we meet him for Christmas," Hazel said.

Suddenly the door opened and Narcissa and Lucius entered the room with a tray of food.

**X-X-X-X**

**Part two ✌️ will come soon **

**X-X-X-X **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors.  
**


End file.
